A new age and Destiny
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Re-writing:A stranger comes to Hellas, he is searching for a childe which stands under Thanatos's protection.Why is he searching for her, what is the secret about the girl?A new prophercye is revealed and why didn't the Gods reveall that there was a se...
1. The stranger from the 'Land with two fac

A/N: Well this is a little re-write of my story seeing that now I have the chance to post this as a Crossover between the two mythological categories…

I. The stranger from the _'Land with two faces'_…

* * *

It was a warm day in Hellas and the God's of the Olympus didn't have much to do. To be honest, they were all extremely bored. No one of them looked even up as an angry looking female goddess stormed past them and out of the Pantheon.

Athena was not the sort of person to get angered, but her brother Ares did it. He dared to turn her beloved city Athens in a ruin. It will take the people years to rebuild it and all the scrolls that were destroyed by her brother's muscle headed Spartans.

She needed some time to calm down, and she knew the perfect place. Artemis told her once about it.

* * *

It took her a while to arrive by the beautiful lake with azure blue water. The sun played on the water, creating a soft play of gleaming light on it. The goddess of wisdom was sitting in her favorite human form; she liked the touch of the soft green grass on her white skin.

"It is all so beautiful, why must it die one day?" she asked no one in particular and because of that she almost fell in to the water as she become an answer.

"_Death is the only God that loves not bribes ...and Death is also a debt which all of us must pay..._"said suddenly a male voice from behind her.

The young woman turned around and arose from her sitting place. Behind her stood a man around his early twenties, he had long, black hair and dark-green eyes, his skin was tanned and he wore clothing that revealed that he was not from here, but must be weary wealthy.

"Who…who are you?" she asked still startled. How could she not notice him nearing her?

"I'm sorry if I scared you." he said bowing, the smile never leaving his lips. "My name is Anu and I come from a land far away from here." his voice was like soft silk, but held some type of silent gracefulness in it, a tone type which she had heard only used by both Thanathos and Hades.

"My name is Athena, and may I ask what brings you here from your land?" her tone was calm and devoid from all curiosity she felt or at least she hoped so.

"What a beautiful name, your parents named you from the Goddess of Wisdom, if I know the names and rankings of your Gods right. And to answer your second question I'm here on a travel."

"Then, I wish you a nice and save travel and yes you guessed right." she said, feeling a little blush appear on her check.

"Thank you and the same to you to, milady." he said as he kissed her hand and begun to walk away.

After the stranger disappeared a cold breeze come up and it seemed to her as if the wind was whispering to her and to the whole land…

_"Your thoughts reach higher than the air;  
You dream of wide fields' cultivation.  
The homes you plan surpass the homes  
That men have known, but you do err,  
Guiding your life afar.  
But one there is who'll catch the swift,  
Who goes a way obscured in gloom,  
And sudden, unseen, overtakes  
And robs us of our distant hopes—  
Death, mortals' source of many woes…"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so, that was the first chapter. It was not easy to give Anubis a fully human body; I like him in the original way. What do you think, why is the God of Death here? And how will the God's react if they find out what the stranger really is?


	2. The Gods of Death

A/N: so I'm back and here is the next chapter.

II. The Gods of Death

* * *

Athena walked back to her home, feeling strangely happy after meeting the strange man. Her curiosity was her biggest weakness, which had taken her over again. She particularly wished to meet the young man again.

Her good mode was not unnoticed by the other Gods, especially after she passed her brother Ares and didn't say a word only walked smiling past him, leaving the God of War gapping behind. Aphrodite was the only one to run after her, curious on her own way.

The blond goddess reached her sister in the cloud garden where she sat down.

"You have a great mood, am I'm guessing right that it was caused by a man?" asked the love goddess grinning at her now slightly blushing sister. "I thought right, and who is it?" she asked taking the other woman's hands in hers excitedly at the news.

"Uhm…he is a mortal, he told me that he just arrived here." Athena answered unsurely and with a hint of dissapointment in her voice.

"How interesting." she replied in excitment.

* * *

_**Meanwhile on earth….**_

A little black haired girl was running outside her house happily arround. She loved the cool breeze that was tickling her hair.

Danderos, a black wolf watched her with protective amber eyes.

When she was three years old she run in to the forest where she found the injured animal, a hunter's trap got his right front paw. Her parents were frightened and searched for her. When they found the little girl she was sitting beside the creature and had her small hands on the injury, what was strange was thathat the large animal only watched her sillently. Then a strange pale blue light surrounded them and the wolf was healed. After that day was he her protector and best friend.

The name of the now eight years old little girl was Alexa, her name meant _'defender' _which of course seemed to match perfectly to her personality and nature. The two people raising here were sadly not her real parents. They found her on a stormy night outside they house, but even if she was not they real childe they loved the little girl.

A bit farther away from the house on a hill stood two figures gazing at the little home and child in silence. Both the woman and the man had long black hair and pale skin. The woman whore red clothing and the man was dressed in all black. They looked at the playing childe with sadness glowing in they eyes.

They didn't want to leave they childe, but what could they do?

"Hmm…it seems that she is growing fast, as is her twin." said a voice from behind them., making both freeze and turn around to see a man with tanned skin and long black hair standingb five feet away from them.

"Who are you, and what are you speaking about?" asked the man stepping protectively in front of the young woman.

"Why so protective, I mean we both have the same rank, or don't we, Thanatos, God of Death." said the stranger with a dark grin on his lips. The two in front of him stared at him in fear.

"Who…who are you?" asked the young women, her azure eyes showing the first time in her existence fear.

"It is very polite of you to ask my name dear Nemesis. My name is Anubis, I'm the God of Death in ancient Egypt." he said as he revealed his true self. A man with the body of a human and the head of a black jackal.

"Why is a god from Egypt here?" asked Thanatos as he and his lover took also they real forms.

"You don't know? The time of you gods will be over, and your daughter is the key for it." said the god as he pointed with his golden staff at the little girl who didn't seem to notice them, but the wolf was looking in they direction.

"What are you saying?" demanded Nemessis, her own weappon tightly clutched in her hand.

"Your time will be over, this childe is one of the keys to the end." Anubis repeated calmly, but there was a kind of dark amusement in his voice.

"That is not true." hissed the Goddess of Revenge as she glared at the newcomer.

"Oh yes, now I know where Meskhenet has her temper from." he said chuckling.

"Who?"

"Oh, you don't remember that you brought twins to the world, what a shame. Ask Persephone why she brought the second childe to Cerberus that it should devour it …"at that he stopped to look up at the horror filled faces of the two gods and then continued "…, but he didn't kill the childe, but brought it to the desert near Memphis where Amt the soul eating creature loves to run around with my mother Nephthys. He brought the childe to them and left. It was my mother who named her and I regard her as my sister." and with that he began to slowly walk away again in his human form. "We will see us soon then I will take the second childe with me, oh and by the way., her name means '_destiny' _in our language." and with that he disappeared.

Leaving the two gods behind to to think about his words of forebbonding, he still had to get some things settled and get this mission over with. He missed his people and his priests still needed his guaidiance by the mummifications of the dead and some other little ceremonies.

_To be continued… _


	3. There will come a new time…

III. There will come a new time…

* * *

Athena and her sister finished they little chat and were on they way to earth to look for the strange man. Shortly after the two left come Thanatos, Nemesis, Persephone and Hades to the Olympus and called the gods together. Nemesis looked still furrious at the other goddess who she trusted as a friend and she betrayed her like that.

"Yes, there were two children, but I would like to know why you four are so angered." asked Artemis with a hint of shame in her tone about what had happened.

"Because we met yesterday the God of Death who come from Egypt, but to be honest, I never fully heard of that land before." Hades admitted, he only left his world rarely so was he not that updated about the world outside of Hellas.

"Egypt is a land from which they say that it has two faces. The Nile separates the land in two; the right half is the _'Land of the living' _while the left part the '_Land of Death'._ There they build cities for the death, pyramids and they don't burn the bodies, they make the body of the death exist for eternity. They use spells to call upon the death souls for assistance or guaidance, magic protects the graves and they even call demons forth to protect they children and after death your soul gets judged by your own hearth and if it isn't positive for you then the soul gets devoured by a monster." said Hermes who was there once, it was a truly strange place.

"So tell us Hermes, what do you know about the gods of this strange land." asked Hera, it was not hard to tell that she found the information about this strange land interesting while some of the other gods either shiwered or looked dissaprovingly.

"If Athena would be here she would be also interested like that." whispered Demeter to Apollo who sat beside her. The other god nodded.

"Well, the gods are mostly not like us…" he said, trying to fight the right words.

"In that case I must give Hermes right, if that creature didn't have told us that he was a god I would have thought that he is one of Echidna's children." said Thanatos looking at the others.

"Well then, how did this god look?" asked Ares while fidgetting with the hilt of his sword.

"His body was clearly that of a man, but his head was that of a black wolf like animal. He said that his name was Anubis." at that every other god stared confused at him and Nemesis who nodded in confirmation.

"And what did he want?"

"He said that our time is over and that he will take Alexa with him." said Nemesis angrily.

"We will search for that god and tell him how to behave in front of us." said Zeus as he stood up followed by the others.

* * *

_**On earth… **_

Anubis stood again in his human form near the lake where he met the Goddess of Wisdom. He was thinking about the changes the world is going thought. He didn't want to admit it, but he feared that once the land he learned to protect and watch over would forget them and fall apart. The soft touch of a hand on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts. He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"You are again so deep in thoughts dear cousin." said the young man with long, messy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"And you are again guessing right Horus." he said as he put his hand on the one on his shoulder.

"What else should I guess Anubis, in the last time after you spoke with my mother you are like that." said the god in slight annoyance, as he stepped closer.

"Horus, tell me…do you think that the time of gods will one day be over and we will sink in the '_The sea of forgetting_'?" the other didn't respond, he couldn't say anything that would ease the others heart so he did the only thing that come to his mind. He wrapped his arms around the others waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

Anubis felt himself blush at the touch, but it was in a way calming for his soul to have someone that close to him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the other, but this peaceful moment was broken as his sensitive ears caught the sound of two soft footsteps nearing them. Horus let go of him and stood now on his side, Anubis felt a bit disappointed that the warmth left him, but turned around.

Athena and Aphrodite reached the two men smiling.

"Anu, it is a pleasure to met you again, and who is this man on your side?" asked the black haired woman smiling. It was strange, but he could have sworn that he heard a growl from Horus as the goddess greeted him.

"This is my cousin Horus, God of Light and leader of the pharaoh's" he said, his voice sounding cold.

"Wha…what?" she was a bit confused, but then she and her sister were pulled away by they father Zeus as he stood there with the other gods.

"Why are you here in our land and don't even show us the affection that we deserve." demanded the Thunder God.

At that both Egyptian gods began laughing.

"What is so funny you two…", but Ares was stopped by Hermes.

"You are really pathetic, thinking that you are something better then the others. You create wars because jealousy, demand offerings, play with the lives of the people you should protect use them to fulfill your own sexual desires and then you let them fall." At this threw Hera a sharp glare at her husband who was prone to cheating on her like it was some kind of hobby of his." Don't show real care for your children, are angry if the humans do something on they own…no, you don't deserve any affection or respect…" hissed Horus as he and Anubis took they real forms.

The Greek gods gasped as the two in front of them changed, Anubis had again his real face, that of a midnight black jackal and Horus with the face of a hawk, both glaring at the others.

"Well, they do look now like monster…" said Ares.

"You are pathetic…" chuckled Anubis as a grin appeared on his lips. "You only judge that what you see…"

"I will show you…", but as Ares was about to attack his sword bust out in flames. He let the heated up metal fall to the ground, holding his injured arm. Everyone turned around and saw a little girl with long black hair and ice blue eyes. She stood beside two women, one claded in blood red and the other in white, her arms cowered with one wing on each arm, both woman wore a crown of some sort on they heads.

"Who are you?" asked Zeus as he begun to approach the two women and the childe, but then suddenly two creatures appeared in front of them. The first creature had the head of a crocodile and the body of a lion and a hippo, the other was a gigantic snake.

"Ammit, Apep." said the woman in white as she held her hand out, the feathers softly gleaming in the sunlight, both creatures calmed at the gesture.

"What gave you the right to try to attack my son and nephew?" asked the red cloated woman, her voice showing no emotion.

"Who are you." asked Hera before her husband or any of the other gods could say a word.

"My name is Isis, '_Queen of Goddesses'_, protector of magic and children, blesser of marriages, and wife to Osiris, the God over the Duat, the World of Death." she said in a calm almost distant voice, then the other stepped forth.

"My name is Nephtys, _"The lady of the house"_, wife to Seth, God of the desert." she said.

"Very interesting titles and what do you want here alone without your husbands."

"Osiris is not to often allowed to leave his throne and bringing my brother Seth here would only cause an useless fight." said Isis as she looked over at the two other Egyptian gods who used the time to walk up to them.

"Anubis, I hope you know that your father will not be very pleased if he finds out that we are here my son." said Nephtys as she turned to the God of Death.

"I know mother, but you and aunt didn't have to come." he said as he watched Horus flinch again as he heard his uncle's name. He loved to be with his cousin and his aunt, but he still had a problem with his uncle and that feeling was returned by the elder god, but his feelings about anger were also against his brother, but never against his sister Isis. Anubis thought that his father had, even if he would never admit it even in thousand millennia, that he was a bit protective for his two sisters.

"And who is this childe with you?" asked Hermes and was stunned as the little girl looked at him with cold hatred in her eyes.

Thanatos and Nemesis gasped.

"This here with us is Meskhenet, the childe you wanted death after she was born." said Horus as he looked at the shocked faces of the other gods.

"She will be one of the two keys to change the world. You abounded her and she will cause your fall, the time of the gods will be soon over." said Nephtys as she stepped closer to her adopted daughter.

"But you will also fall then." said the God of War as he stepped closer, but was stopped by the two growling creatures.

"No, they will not fall. The gods of Egypt will only fall in a deep sleep, like they land and will awaken on the day the secrets of Egypt will be discovered again, and they will also be there is someone calls they name…" said the girl in a whispering voice, which sounded like the cold wind that takes the screams of the death with him. Then she turned to Nephtys and took her hand, looking up at the goddess face. "Mother, my sister is coming." she said and Nemesis felt by hearing her words as if a part of her soul would be ripped out.

Persephone who stood beside her saw the others pain and felt even more guilt rise in her soul.

"And where do you little brat take it that they will not be destroyed like we? And don't forget you are one of us…" said Ares again, but even he felt fear as those cold eyes looked at him.

"I can see what will come…" she said.

"What…you little…"

"Only the fools are dumb to not accept they destiny, and only the weak dare to try to hurt a child." said suddenly a cold voice from behind them.

As everyone turned around they stared at a man with a red dog like head who wore a blood red-black cloak and held a little sleeping girl in his arms. Two gods immediately reorganized her.

"Who are you and what do you want with my daughter!" yelled Thanatos angry at which the other only chuckled coldly and looked at him with an amused almost sadisticall grin.

"My name is Seth, protector of '_Lower Egypt', _God of the Desert and brother to Osiris, Isis and husband of Nephtys." said the man as he disappeared from they sight, only to reappear beside his family and much to Horu's dismay he stood now right between him and Anubis. "Anubis, we will talk about this later." he said and said god nodded.

"We will go now…" said Isis as she held her hands up to the sky and they disappeared, leaving the Greek Gods behind to look in front of they destiny…

Owari

* * *

A/N: finally ready and I think I got this chapter the best. I like how the characters fit. I hope you liked it and if not, I don't mind I like my work…


End file.
